


Back to Camp

by kaymercury



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Leo is alive, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Nico, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaymercury/pseuds/kaymercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Calypso have found there way back to camp. How will the demigods adjust to Leo's return and their new romances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metting the Greeks

Leo and Festus were flying through the air. Calypso was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around Leo’s waist, her head resting on his shoulder. They’d been flying for days, stopping at random islands to rest and eat. Neither of them knew where they were going, but they knew they had to get somewhere even remotely familiar. They flew and flew without a sense of direction.

“Calypso!” Leo shouted over the wind, a grin plastered to his face, “Calypso wake up!”

He shook his shoulder roughly in an attempt to wake Calypso up. She groaned and punched Leo lightly in the side for waking her so abruptly.

“What Valdez? What is so important that you woke me up?” complained Calypso.

“Look down. We’re flying right above Italy. That’s Venice. Festus, find a clear place to land,” Leo whooped. Festus blew steam out of his nostrils and creaked.

They flew for a few more minutes before Festus found a clear field to land in.

“Stay here boy while me and Cally go find something to eat and use our legs for a while. You deserve a break too buddy,” Leo said patting Festus on the back.

Leo and Calypso slid off of Festus and began walking.

“Gods,” Calypso moaned, “It feels so good to finally use my legs. We’d been flying for hours.”

“Oh shut up, Sunshine,” Leo said laughing and shoving her. They’d grown close over the past few days. They loved each other like siblings and had grown protective over each other.

They walked without a real destination in mind. They just wanted to get into a more city like part of Venice. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached a quaint cafe.

“M’lady,” Leo goofed holding the door open for Calypso to enter.

“Why thankyou kind sir,” she replied bowing gracefully.

They settled at a table and picked up the menu.

“Hey um Cally, do you happen to know Italian?” Leo asked staring intently at his menu.

“You're in luck Valdez,” she smirked up at him.

She helped him order and they ate while discussing plans on how to get back to camp. Leo was talking a sip of his drink when he saw a face he hadn't expected to see walk into the cafe.

 ****-break-

Nico walked into the cafe with a carefree smile on his lips. It was his favorite one in all of Venice. He sat at his usual table and ordered his usual lunch. He didn't notice the milky pale girl with the cinnamon-toast hair and the curly haired Latin boy she was with.

-break-

Leo quickly regained his posture, but couldn't take his eyes off of the Italian.

“What's up Leo? You look lost,” Calypso said said with a worried look.

“I think I know that boy other there,” He muttered.

Calypso gasped loudly, “Is he from camp?”

No sooner had the words left her mouth that Nico decided to look around the cafe. His eyes stopped at the frozen Latino who was staring right at him. The color drained from Nico’s face. He rose and walked over to the pair as if in a trance. Leo's eyes never left his.

“You're alive,” His voice was hardly louder than a whisper. He feared if he spoke to loud Leo would disappear.

All Leo could do in response was nod slightly. Tears formed in Nico’s eyes and Leo rose up to hug him. Luckily the cafe was relatively empty that day otherwise many people would stare at the two boys as if they had lost their minds.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Leo said in a weak voice, “Join us.”

The three discussed everything that happened after Leo disappeared. Leo and Calypso talked about their quest to get back to camp on Festus. They told Nico about their various stops. They told Nico about the monsters that they'd encountered on the way. They told Nico how they only got by thanks to Calypso’s skill at manipulating the mist. Nico told them about the ceremony they had for Leo and all the other fallen. Nico told them how the war had been hard for everyone, but they were all started to get better. Nico told them that they'd been gone over a year.

“What no that's impossible!” Leo roared, “It's only been few weeks!”

Nico shook his head sullenly, “Leo it's been a year and two months.”

Leo stood up with an air of power that neither Nico or Calypso ever seen surround him,  “Take us to camp. Now.”

-break-

Nico shadow traveled them back to Festus.

“Hey boy,” Leo said softly, “Nico’s gonna take us back to camp. Meet us there okay?”

Festus’s gears clanked and Leo merely smiled. He looked back to Nico and nodded. The three hugged and soon they were all enveloped by darkness.

-break-

The darkness faded around them and they were in the Hades cabin. Leo quietly thanked Nico and then walked to the big house. Camp looked the same except that there were no campers in sight.

“Everyone's playing a game of capture the flag,” Nico explained, “Common let’s get you to Chiron.”

The three ran the rest of the way to the big house.

“So why aren't you playin-” Leo was cut off by Chrions scream of, “Leo?”

He galoped over to the three and stared at Leo. Disbelief was written clearly on his face.

“I’m back,” Was all Leo could respond.

“I’ll call the others,” Chiron muttered his face pale.

-break-

Chiron, Calypso, Leo, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Rachel sat at a table in the big house.

“What happened to you? You left us for over a year Leo!” Piper screamed, tears flowing.

“I know,” Leo croaked out, “I’m so sorry. You guys tried to talk me out of my plan, but I knew that it was the only way. I was right. Gaea is gone and everyone at camp is back to living their lives as normally as they get for demigods. I had to do it. It was the only way for Gaea to be defeated. I got the cure. I made sure Festus knew how to give it to me. I don’t know how, but we ended up at Calypso’s island. I picked her up and we kept flying. We didn’t know where we were going, but we had to get back here. We stopped at random islands to rest and eat. Thank’s to Calypso being a goddess and her ability to control the mist, we were able to get by without needing money. We flew for what felt like a few weeks until we finally reached a familiar sight: Venice. We stopped there because we had been flying for hours and had finally made progress in getting home. The fates were kind to us today. We stopped at a cafe and the one and only Nico di Angelo walks in. He brought us back to camp. I’m sorry for worrying you all, but I knew it was the only way. I swear it only felt like weeks, months at max.”

By the time Leo was done, there was not one dry eye in the room.

“It’s okay Leo. We’re just happy you’re back,” Chiron replied.

“We need to tell the Romans. They’ll be so happy to know you’re back,” Annabeth said.

“Yeah,” Percy snickered, “I know two Romans that will be very happy that you’re back.”

The demigods and Rachel glared at him, “Ouch!” He said as Rachel kicked him under the table in the shin. Leo looked at them like a lost puppy.

“Ignore him Leo,” Rachel said, “It’s not important.”

“I’ll go set up an Iris call with Reyna,” Percy stood up and winked at Leo before leaving.

 ****  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meeting the Romans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods make their way to the Roman camp

“Reyna!” Percy shouted at the fountain in his room.

“Hey mermaid,” Reyna said smiling, “What’s up?”

“You won’t believe what’s just happened! Leo’s back.”

“What? No that’s not possible, we saw him blow up.”

“He got the cure.”

“Oh thank the gods we ended up with such a smart tinkerer. Hazel and Frank will be so happy to see their little lion.”

“I know. We’ll be right over. Nico and Mrs. O’Leary are gonna shadow us there.”

“I’ll get everyone together.”

“Thanks Reyna.”

“Did you call her?” Nico asked sneaking up behind Percy.

“Uh yeah I did,” Percy flushed at the surprise of Nico’s sudden appearance.

“All right let’s go to the big house so we can shadow.”

“Um yeah sure.”

They walked to the big house in a comfortable silence. Well comfortable on Nico’s side, Percy’s face was still trying to imitate a tomato. He hadn’t been able to control the way his body reacted when he was around Nico ever since Nico had come out. Him and Annabeth had broken up a week after the war was over. They still loved each other, but not in a romantic way anymore. They had grown to realize that they no longer cared about each other the same way that they used to. They had only stayed together because they were the it couple at camp; it had made them feel forced to continue dating. Percy knew he was bi. He had experimented with Jason shortly after his breakup with Annabeth.

The pair reached the big house and Percy signaled for Mrs. O’Leary.

“Okay this is how it’s gonna work,” Nico announced, “I’ll take Calypso and Leo. The rest of you will go with Percy and Mrs. O’Leary. Understood?”

The teenagers nodded and set up with their respective groups. Nico, Calypso, and Leo huddled together and soon vanished in a swirl of darkness. The rest of the four got onto Mrs. O’Leary’s back and walked into the shadows.

-break-

Upon arrival, they sat with Reyna in the praetor’s house waiting for the rest of the Romans to arrive.

“We’ve all missed you Leo,” Reyna started, “You leaving had such an impact on everyone, even those who didn’t really know you.”

“L-leo?” Came Hazel’s broken voice from the door.

She was standing with Frank and Jason by her side. Her golden eyes were glistening with unshed tears, her chocolate skin paled at the sight of Leo. Frank standing next to her had his mouth wide open, his eyes red from crying. Jason stood there unbelieving. He was the first to break out of his trance and walked towards the group of teenagers. Hazel and Frank followed slowly behind him.

“How… how is this possible Leo?” Jason questioned.

Leo once more repeated his story. When he was done, Hazel pulled him into a tight hug.

“Please my little lion, never leave. Please. Please. Please,” She chanted into his ear like a prayer.

She let him go and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. No sooner had she let go of him that he was engulfed into a hug by Frank.

“I’ve missed you my lion. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too Frank. You, Hazel and everyone else.”

“Well,” Reyna started, “I think now would be a good chance to introduce us to your little friend.”

“Friend?” Hazel asks looking up for the first time, “Oh? Who’s this.”

“This, is Calypso. I found her while coming back to camp,” Leo answered. At that Frank’s face fell a little, but he picked it back up before Leo could notice.

“Nice to meet you,” Frank said his voice tight.

“You too. It’s nice to meet all of Leo’s friends and see how much they care about him,” She smiled.

The demigods sat in a circle on the floor of the living room and began telling stories of what Leo had missed.

“Wait what? Everyone broke up here! I expected to come back to people in happy loving relationships, but instead everyone is broken up,” The demigods laughed at Leo’s statements.

“Yeah. The war took large tools on all of us and I don’t know. Our relationships just didn’t hold,” Annabeth replied, “But I guess it’s all for the best. I mean we’re all still friends.” She shoved Percy lightly and they all laughed.

“At least now I can go to one of my favorite pastimes: matchmaker,” Leo flashed a shark like grin.

“And you lion? Are you and Calypso an item?” Hazel asked trying to hold onto one last shred of hope.

“What?” Calypso asked loudly. She and Leo laughed, “No me and Valdez are just friends. He’s like a brother to me.” She ruffled his messy curls.

The relief on Hazel and Frank’s faces was obvious. Leo looked at them questioningly, but didn’t say anything. He thought that they had been acting weirdly since he got back, but he just chalked it up to the fact that people change. He has missed both of them so much. Hazel’s beautiful golden eyes hadn't left his mind. Frank's amazing build hadn’t stopped haunting him. He missed their kindness and the love they had for him.

“Lion. Lion? Hello? Earth to lion?” Percy said reaching across the circle to poke Leo in the stomach.

“Oh yeah sorry. I was thinking.”

“Well, we were just thinking of ways to celebrate your return. What better way than spin the bottle?” Percy wagged his eyebrows at Leo and smiled.

Leo smirked, “Let’s play.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have them playing spin the bottle as well as Leo, Frank, and Hazel getting together ;)


	3. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens play spin the bottle.  
> Frank and Hazel confess their love for Leo.

“Okay Cally, the rules are simple. We sit in a circle as we are,” He said signaling to their group, “Then we spin the bottle in between us and the person who spun has to kiss the person who it landed on. The person who was kissed must then spin. Got it.”

“Understood mermaid,” She smiled.

“Well,” He started, “I’ll start.”

Percy spun the bottle. The group stared intently at it. It slowed to a stop and landed on Jason.

“Come here superman. It’s nothing we haven’t done before,” Percy winked.

Jason snorted and climbed over the bottle. He placed a chaste kiss on Percy’s lips.

“Oh common Grace. My dog’s a better kisser,” Reyna yelled.

“Yeah Grace,” Percy added.

Jason raised an eyebrow, not one to back down from a challenge. He grabbed the collar of Percy’s shirt and kissed him full force. Percy moaned into the kiss and pulled Jason onto his lap. His hand slid to the back of Jason’s neck and pulled him in closer.

“Okay knock it off love birds,” Nico laughed throwing a pillow at them.

Percy and Jason separated giggling like school girls.

“My turn,” Jason picked up the bottle and spun. It landed on Leo who turned to face him and wagged his eyebrows

“Well. Let this be your return present lion.” Jason said to him

“Let’s see what the great Jason Grace has to provide.” Jason turned his head to face Leo.

He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Jason’s. Their lips moved slowly against each other before Leo depend their kiss. Jason was the first intimate contact that Leo had experienced in a while and he relished in the feeling. Frank coughed loudly and the two boys split.  

“Wow Valdez. I did not expect that from you,” Jason said.

“I have more surprises superman,” Leo winked, “Now it’s my turn.”

He spun the bottle and both Frank and Hazel stared intently at it. It landed right in between them.

“Well lion, your choice.” Hazel said eyes locked on Leo’s.

Leo averted his eyes, looked down, and mumbled something under his breath.

“What did you say Leo?” Annabeth asked.

He kept staring at the floor, but he raised his voice, “Can I choose you both?”

His face flushed, but his eyes stayed locked on the ground.

“Are-are you being serious Leo?” Frank stuttered.

“Nevermind,” he muttered before running out of the house.

“Dammit Frank,” Hazel said and hit him on the arm.

They both got up and chased after Leo.

“Ugh finally,” Reyna said, “You guys don’t understand how annoying it’s been to see them moping around camp. I can’t have my praetor so distracted. I’m glad they’re finally conquering Leo.”

“Agreed.” Came the voice of her friends.

“Well I haven’t had my kiss, so let’s keep playing.” Annabeth declared and grabbed the bottle.

-break-

“Lion! Lion wait!” Frank called running with Hazel trying to catch up to Leo.

Upon hearing her voice, Leo ran faster hot tearing stinging his cheeks.

“Frank you’re faster go!” Hazel screamed.

Frank shifted into a cheetah and chased after Leo. He caught up to him with ease and and forced Leo onto his back before coming to a stop. He shifted back into a human and held Leo against his chest.

“Let me go Frank! For fucks sake let me go dammit!” Leo screamed tears rushing down his face.

“No Leo,” Frank grunted, “We need to talk about this. We need to talk about _us_.”

Leo stopped struggling at that, but soon resumed with twice as much ferocity than ever.

“We have nothing to talk about Frank. You and Hazel are happy. What I said was stupid.”

“Lion,” Hazel said panting upon catching up, “Please listen. Please.”

Leo stopped struggling against Frank’s chest and let his tears flow freely.

“Please my little lion don’t cry,” Frank begged.

Hazel grabbed him and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“We missed you so much lion. Please don’t run anymore. Please,” Hazel’s voice cracked and a tear spilled.

“You kissed me. Why? Why would you do that?” Leo asked.

“Because we love you Leo, okay?” Frank sighed, “And not the ‘oh you were our best friend’ love, but…” His voice faltered, but he didn’t have to finish his statement.

Leo looked up and locked eyes with Hazel, “Why are you doing this? Why would you lie like this? To judge me? To make fun of me? I thought we were friends.” His voice kept breaking and more tears were falling.

“Leo we aren't lying to you,” Frank said.

“Frank’s right,” Hazel continued, “We would never lie to you like this. Please just come with us and let us explain. Okay lion?”

Leo felt to tired to do anything, but he nodded. Frank picked him up bridal style and they started walking back to the praetors’ house.

“Start explaining,” Leo demanded in a feeble voice.

“It all started on the Argo II,” Hazel started, “You were constantly teasing me and shamelessly showing that you had a crush on me. At first I thought of you as a little brother. I enjoyed your company. While on the Argo however, I didn’t really have time to think if my feelings for you were less brotherly and more romantically. All I knew was that every time we were separated during the quest, I was scared. Every time that we were separated I couldn’t get you out of my head. You worried me sick. I started to wonder why I was thinking about you as often as I was thinking about Frank. Then I realized that maybe I considered you as more than just a friend. It was scary. I didn't think that it was possible to be interested in two people at once. I tried to ignore the idea because gods I adore Frank. He made me happy and I didn’t want what I thought was a stupid crush to ruin it. I tried not to think about you for a long time. Then, the war became more hectic. I didn’t have time to think about it or about my feelings for you. I was so grateful for that. My nightmares were full of me and Frank trying to court you, but they always ended up in you dying; each time was worse than the last. Frank had it similarly, but he had it harder than me. Not only was he worried about loving both of us, he was even more scared because you’re a boy. He knew that he wouldn’t be judged by us, but he was still scared. He saw all the straight couples and he was scared. He didn’t know anyone who was out and proud. He thought it was even worse because he wasn’t gay or straight. He was scared that he was going crazy because he liked both boys and girls. To top it all off, he liked both at the same time. He was trying to fight off the pain that questioning his sexuality brought while trying to fight off the love he felt for you. Luckily, we were both distracted by the war and couldn’t focus on our feelings for too long.”

“Then,” Frank continued, “When we saw you sacrifice yourself for the sake of the camp, we, well, it broke our hearts. We tried to believe that there was still a chance, but then Nico told us that he felt you die. Do you know what it’s like for a child of Hades tell you that one of the people you cared about most had died? That he felt you die. It’s like your heart is being ripped from your chest. Everyone was grieving. We held your burial with all of the other kids who had died in the war. We came back here because me and Reyna had our praeter duties to attend to. The week following the war was hectic. Cleaning and moving and reorganizing the demigods kept me and Hazel busy, but then the buzz died down and we were once again hit by the impact of your death. Then the nightmares started. Hazel got them first. She would constantly wake up crying. I would cradle her in my arms until she fell back asleep. Then, mine started. Hazel did the same for me. There were times where we would both wake up with tears in our eyes and hug each other until we fell asleep. Soon this stopped working so we started to talk. We talked about our dreams, our fears, our regrets. Then I confessed. I was scared because I was, and am, in love with Hazel. I thought that this would ruin our relationship, but there was no one I trusted more than Hazel. At first, I only told her part of how I felt because I was scared. I told her that I was also interested in boys. I didn’t tell her who the boy was that made me realize this. She didn’t judge me. She only kissed me and said that it was okay. That there was nothing wrong with liking both boys and girls. A few nights later it was her turn. She broke down into tears and asked me if it was possible to love two people at once. She couldn’t meet my eyes. I wasn’t worried because I knew how she was feeling. I started crying too and told her that it was possible to love two people at once. I knew that feeling all too well. I asked her who she was referring to and hopped that she said your name. You had captured my heart. I had never stopped loving Hazel however, but I realized that I started loving you as well. When your name fell out of her lips I was overjoyed that we had fallen in love with the same person while still not falling out of love with each other. She was happy too. You couldn’t believe how happy we were. We were planning on courting you to make you ours. Then, we remembered that you had died. It was like pouring salt on a fresh wound. The pain was stronger than ever. We love you and we thought that we had died. We missed you so much. We never stopped loving you.”

They had arrived at the praetor house.

“Do you believe us lion?” Hazel asked.

Leo looked up at her, then at Frank, “Put me down, please.”

Frank obliged and both him and Hazel felt lumps in their throats. Leo turned to face them and placed his lips softly against Frank’s. Frank gave him a dopey smile. Leo turned to face Hazel and did the same.

“I love you guys too. I’ll tell you all about it and we can talk about our relationship after I’ve slept in a comfortable bed. I’ve been flying for days and I haven’t had a good night’s rest in… well over a year apparently.” Leo said smiling.

“Anything for you lion,” Frank replied placing a brief kiss on Leo’s lips. They walked into the praetor house and snuck into Frank’s room. The three laid there together with Leo sandwiched between them.

“We love you Leo,” Hazel said and kissed him before all three drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut in the next chapter and our next couple will get together ;)


	4. Percy Gets Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While staying with the Romans, Nico and Percy explore their feelings for each other.

The other demigods pretended that they didn’t hear the threesome enter the house. Their quiet snickers gave them away. They continued playing spin the bottle in peace. The sun had set and the demigods ended their game.

“Well,” Annabeth signed, “We should get going.”

The Greeks started to stand up, “Wait,” Reyna stopped them, “Stay the night. We haven’t seen you guys for a while. I’ll set up some rooms inside town.”

“That sounds amazing, queen.” Percy replied smiling.

Reyna stayed true to her word and let the demigods in a hotel. She rented out a room for each Greek. The teenagers went out to dinner and then returned to the hotel. They said their goodnights and all headed to their respective beds. Percy slept well for the first part of the night. He dreamt about a wide range of things from his mom to camp life. Then, the dream came. He thought that he would finally avoid his nightly dream but he was wrong. It started off the same as always.

_Nico and him were swimming at the lake. No one was there._

_“Common Perce take them off!” Nico’s voice rang, “No one else is here. What’s a little skinny dipping between friends hmm?” Nico pulled off his swim trunks, tossed them to the shore, and stared at Percy intently waiting for him to do the same._

_Percy sighed, but complied. Nico splashed water at him, “Oh lighten up mermaid.” Percy laughed and the two began to throw more water at each other. In the midst of giggles and water, Percy felt himself staring at Nico’s body. ‘Wow,’ he thought, ‘Camp really helped Nico broaden out. He wasn’t a little boy anymore and damn he was hot.’_

_Nico threw himself at Percy laughing which shook Percy out of his thoughts. Percy panicked. He was already half hard just from staring at Nico. He knew that any contact with Nico would cause him to get a full blown hard on, but it was too late. Nico was on him, laughing and Percy felt his boner press against Nico’s thigh. Suddenly Nico stopped laughing. Percy couldn’t meet Nico’s eyes, knowing the shame and disgust that would wait for him in them. He stared down at the lake and felt his face heat up, unshed tears filling his eyes. Nico’s reaction was not one of disgust however, he simply pressed himself closer to Percy and Percy felt Nico’s boner on his thigh. He looked up surprised and saw raw want in Nico’s eyes._

Then, as always, the dream stopped abruptly. Percy woke up frustrated and hard, “Damn it.” He swore quietly. Looking down, he decided he should take care of his boner. He gripped it tenderly and hissed at the contact. He stroked himself slowly and thought about how it would feel to have Nico’s hand there, how it would feel to have Nico’s mouth there. The thought of Nico’s beautiful plump lips on his dick brought Percy close to the edge. Hastily, he let go of his dick. He moved to sit on his knees on his bed. His right hand made its way over to his mouth. He sucked on two of his fingers making sure they had enough spit on them. His hand moved to ass.

“Fuck,” he moaned as his pointer finger applied small pressure to his ass hole. The finger slipped in. He slowly started rocking on it. Then a second finger joined and Percy gripped the sheets with his other hand. Small whimpers and moans escaped his mouth.

“Nico,” he gasped as his fingers jabbed at his prostate. His left hand began pumping his dick and Percy started ridding his hand faster. His eyes were closed and lips parted as he fantasized about Nico fucking him, “Shit Nico, take me.”

Percy was snapped out of his fantasy when he heard his door open. His eyes flew open and he saw Nico standing there. His door closed as quickly as it opened.

“Fuck,” He mumbled. He rushed to grab his sweatpants and shirt off of the floor. He threw them on and hurried over to Nico’s room which was adjacent to his.

“Nick,” He whispered pushing the door open. Nico was laying face down on his bed, head buried in his pillow, “Get out Perce.”

“No we need to talk. Please”

Nico sighed but sat up. Percy sat next to him, but Nico moved away as far as his bed would allow. Percy’s heart broke at that. There was an awkward silence between them. Percy tried to swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to break it.

“I’m sorry Nico.” He croaked out, “You shouldn’t have seen that. I just can’t help that I have feelings for you, but you’re just so perfect. You haunt me every moment of the day. I just can’t stop thinking about you. I know that you don’t feel that way about me anymore, you made that very clear after the war, but I just… I don’t know.  It’s stupid and I’m sorry okay?” He felt unshed tears sting in his eyes. Nico didn’t answer. Percy sighed and got up to leave. Before he was even a foot away from the bed however, he felt cold skin wrap around his wrist.

“Perfect?” Nico asked looking at the floor.

“Yes,” Percy growled back anger fueling inside him, “Now if you’re done teasing me-” His words were cut off by soft lips pressed against his own. Nico shoved him into a wall and Percy moaned. The kiss started off slow, but when Nico’s tongue ran across Percy’s bottom lip, it was like a dam had been broken. The two battled for dominance, tongues fighting for control. Percy felt Nico’s erection against his and undulated his hips. Nico gasped and Percy smirked into the kiss taking control of it. Nico let Percy explore his mouth before turning them both around. He broke their kiss and shoved Percy onto the bed. Percy’s hair was disheveled, his skin was flushed, and his lips were swollen from their kiss. Nico straddled Percy’s his and kissed him again with renewed vigor. Nico took control of the kiss exploring Percy’s mouth. Nico rocked his hips downward and rubbed his erection together with Percy’s. Percy moaned and Nico pulled away. He kissed Percy’s neck searching for his weak point. Percy gave out a groan when Nico kissed him under his ear, near his jaw. Nico sucked this spot and gently nipped at it. Percy writhed underneath him.

“Neeks, please. Need you. Now. Take me.” Those words made Nico lose all self control. He pulled Percy’s shirt off and bit at his skin. He kissed his way down Percy’s chest and stopped at his nipples. He bit and swirled his tongue around one before switching to the other.

“Fuck Nico,” Percy moaned. Nico pulled off of Percy, his fingers pulling slipped into the waistband of Percy’s sweatpants. Percy nodded and Nico ripped them off of him. Percy’s dick flew upward and hit his stomach.

Percy wasted no time before flipping them over. He rid Nico of all his clothes and started at his cock before engulfing it.

“Mmmmm,” Nico groaned from below him. Percy’ tongue ran along the underside of his shaft before he sucked it again.

“Perce. Perce. I’m gonna-” Percy pulled off of Nico’s dick with a pop and a smirk. Nico looked down at him and growled. Before Percy tease him any further, Nico flipped them over before turning Percy onto his stomach. Curious hands made their way down and grabbed Percy’s ass.

“Mmmmm,” Came Percy’s muffled voice. He moved back and spread Percy’s legs apart. He went back to play with Percy’s ass. He growed and spread Percy’s cheeks apart. He dove his face into the cleft and began to rim Percy.

“Fuck Nico,” Percy cried his back arching off of the bed. Percy writhed and moaned as Nico’s tongue pushed further into him.

“Please Nico. Just take me. I’ve wanted you for so long.” Nico pulled away and bit Percy’s ass. He flipped Percy over and put his hand to Percy’s face, “Suck.”

Percy took three of Nico’s fingers into his mouth and sucked them as best as he could. Nico retracted his fingers and placed them on Percy’s hole. He slowly pushed a finger in and Percy whined. Nico placed a second and began scissoring him. He angled his finger until he found Percy's prostate. When he did, he watched Percy buck into him, eyes rolling back.

“Ready for more?” Nico muttered eyes hooded as he stared at Percy writing underneath him.

“Yes Nico. I’m prepped just take me.”

Nico placed Percy’s legs onto his shoulders and slowly pushed into Percy. Percy closed his eyes and gripped the sheets and the head of Nico’s cock filled him. Nico stopped moving and panted heavily, “Can I continue?” Nico asked using all of his willpower not to move.

Percy nodded and Nico slowly pushed further and further. He froze when he was all the way in. Percy nodded, but Nico still didn’t move afraid that he would hurt Percy. Percy rolled his hips and Nico got the hint. His thrusts started slow and long before they became erratic and fast paced. One hand gripped Percy’s waist while the other grabbed Percy’s dick pumping it in time with his trusts.

“Oh fuck Neeks, I’m gonna- NEEKS!” Percy screamed and coated himself in cum. Nico kept fucking Percy as his own orgasm was fast approaching. Three thrusts later and Nico was cumming inside of Percy, “Shit Perce!” Nico collapsed onto Percy when he was done. They both laughed breathlessly before Nico pulled out layed next to Percy. He pulled him to his chest and kissed the top of his head, “Ti amo, mia sirena.” Nico said before both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll see what our threesome is up to.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically how I thought that the book should have ended. There will be sexual content in later chapters. This is my first time writing something so yeah :]


End file.
